


Night Time Endeavors

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016 Phan, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan hears a strange noise coming from their kitchen in the middle of the night.Is it a cold blooded killer? A robber? A badger? Who knows.





	Night Time Endeavors

Dan yawned as he wandered out of his bedroom and down the hall, his eyelids heavy with the lack of much needed sleep.

He could have sworn he heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

The odds of it being anyone else besides Phil at 4am, are of course very low, but Dan couldn't fall back asleep without investigating first.

If it hadn't been for his brain telling him he should probably check it out because it could be a murderer, he would have happily slept through it and accepted his fate.

After all, who was he to keep a murderer from fulfilling his dreams?

Dan rounded the hall corner to walk into the kitchen, but hit something straight on instead.

He let out a small yelp of pain as he stumbled back, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his now throbbing nose.

Dan had just run face first into their glass kitchen door.

Why was the damn thing even closed?

"Bloody hell..." Dan mumbled under his breath as he lifted his head slightly to see Phil through the now slightly smudged door, leaning against the counter directly across the room from him.

Giggling.

"What are you giggling at, Lester?" Dan mumbles as he opens the door, tilting his head back as he walks in, hand still pinching his nose.

Phil just laughs as he watches his roommate clumsily walk over to the closest counter and lean his back against it, still looking up towards the ceiling.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Phil asks, turning to pull another mug from the cabinet behind him.

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought there was a murderer in the house so I got up to investigate." Dan answers, lowering his head back down and wiping his hand under his nose, checking for blood, "You're welcome."

Phil lets out a breathy laugh as he sets the mug next to his on the counter, "Oh yeah, you were definitely in stealth mode there."

Dan shoots Phil a dirty look, "Yeah? Well, why the hell did you close the door anyway?"

Phil shrugs, "Habit I suppose. But to be fair, I didn't realize you were going to go intruder hunting at four in the morning."

Dan just huff, closing his tired eyes while crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

Phil giggles and removes the whistling kettle from the stove top, pouring the steaming liquid into the two mugs.

Phil spins back around with a mug in each hand, walking over to Dan.

"Tea?" Phil asks with a toothy grin, offering Dan a One Direction mug.

Dan opens his eyes to be immediately met with his best friend's shining blue ones inches away from his.

"I still don't forgive you." Dan states as he takes the mug from Phil's outstretched hand.

"Oh please, it didn't even bleed." Phil says, bringing his mug up to his lips and sipping lightly.

"No, but I'm definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow and it still hurts." Dan groans.

Phil rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Do you need me to kiss it better?" He asks, playfulness swirling in his voice.

Dan's eyes widened.

He's kidding.

He's obviously just kidding.

Your best friend.

Is.

Kidding.

"It won't make it stop throbbing." Dan replies sarcastically.

A small smirk creeps onto Phil's face.

"Maybe not, but it will make you shut up about it," Phil retorts, before quickly leaning forward and swiftly pecking the end of Dan's nose.

Phil smiles at Dan's shocked face then spins on his heels to head back to his room. 

Dan loves Phil and Phil loves Dan, although they have never actually told each other.

Not officially, anyway.

They never needed to.

They both already know the feelings are there.

They always have been.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a little stalk or just wanna chat, check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
